Another life story
by Argiessa
Summary: I will rewrite this story and hopefully upload some more chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fic takes place around two years after the Volturi war and no one have retired yet, but I have chosen to have some of my own werewolf characters in this fic mostly because it was a few more wolves I BD, people that phased during the Volturi war. So all the original pair plus some OC. Jacob sent over Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry to Sam's pack, so he could move with the Cullen's without needing to worry about pack stuff. This is the only chapter that will be written in Collins point of view but it's just as an introduction. Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer I'm just playing around in her world a bit. **

Collin P.O.V

I stood in the school parking lot with Brady, the only thing people was talking about today was that there were newcomers that lived in old Mark Wilsons house. Mark Wilson died a couple of years ago and I can only remember him as a bitter old man with bent back and walking stick. He was friend with my grandfather though and a part of the tribe council.

Me and Brady on the other hand had other things to discuss like why a coven of vampires had run straight through La Push and then just turned on the spot to leave the same way they come. It was during our patrolling last night and we hadn't seen them but it was scents of other wolves on the spot that the vampires had turned and that just made me and Colin more interested in who had moved in to old Mark Wilson's house. No one of us (the pack) know who it is and no one have had any time to check it out so it of course felled on my, Brady and Melody's lot to check it because we are the oldest ones of the pack left in school.

Just when i saw Melody her little brother Carl and the Field twins turn in on the school parking lot I heard a motorcycle in distance, and it just came nearer the school in what sounded like 200 km/h. And when the black polished motorcycle turns into the school parking lot reached Melody, Carl and the twins me and Brady where we are leaning against my old pickup.

"_Looks like we already have found our werewolf" _said Melody with just a hint of sarcasm as she walked up and stood between me and Brady.

Yeah, on the motorcycle it sat a boy who looked to be about 7 foot tall and as muscular as Quil and the girl that drove the bike was a girl that looked really small compared to the guy even though she looked fit, they had leather jackets and none of them was wearing a helmet. When the girl stood up, she only reached to the boy's shoulders, she was thin and had not much curves but high cheek bones and her brown hair was a short cut almost the same cut as Leah. Her deep green eyes had almost the same color as the grass and in contrast to the boy's dark brown eyes they shone. The boy and the girl had the same copper skin color and hair color but you couldn't tell if they were siblings or not because of the different facial structures. When the girl was really petite and feminine but in the same time a bit muscular built and the boy looked strong and masculine.

Both of them gave me the impression that they were not to play with, but that didn't scare me or anyone of the pack members around me. The chattering around the schoolyard was like crazy, all around me I could hear things like _"I heard that they are escaped drug dealers!"_ and_ "Oh my god he looks so hot hope she is just his sister!" _When the girl got off the motorcycle, she gave us a sharp bitchy gaze while the boy just stared at the entrance.

But their whole _"Bad boy" _style was destroyed when the girl grabbed the boys wrist and pulled of a pearl bracelet in pastel colors. Then she raised her eyebrows at the boy and he just looked at her silently while she put the bracelet in her pocket. They then walked in silence towards the school entrance, just before they walked through the door turned the boy with a smile at us.

"_Oh cool I hope he is gay, it don't looks like that but maybe they have children or" _said Daniel Fields but was interrupted by Brady.

"_We most tell Sam"_ said Brady and as he said that and took up his cellphone and was just going to call Sam as we saw the familiar black and dark grey wolf in the edge of the forest behind the school. Then the school bell rang.

"_Okay you guys can go in and I and Brady talks to them" _I said and started to practically drag Brady with me and the others went in to the school.

When i and Brady come in to the classroom where we were going to have English lesson had they already started, but we slinked in and sat down on our usual places in the back of the classroom. We got some information about the boy and the girl of Sam and Paul; they had watched their house when they were finished with the patrolling. The boy and the girls name were Logan and Aliana, and they were probably siblings. They lived with a pregnant woman in her mid-twenties and her little daughter Haylee, and what they could see Logan probably had imprinted on the little girl hence the pearl bracelet.

I was woken from my daydreams when a loud knock on the door echoed through the classroom. Our English teacher Mrs. Smythe went to the door to open it but before she had open it, it opened it self and in come Logan and Aliana with Aliana in lead.

"_Hello Mrs. Smythe we are going to have English with you this lesson, righ_t?" said Aliana and hold her hand out so Mrs. Smythe could shook it. _"I'm Aliana Wilson and that is my brother_ _Logan Wilson"_ said Alana and pointed towards Logan that still stood behind her and now was holding out his hand so Mrs. Smythe could shook it.

"_Yes I was informed about that this morning you can take the places down there beside Mr. Littlesea and Mr. Fuller"_ she answered and pointed towards the table that stood on our left hand.

"_Okay thank you" _said Aliana and then looked where it was they were going to sit and when she saw me and Brady she just let out a deep sigh. Logan on the other hand looked really glad and saw us in the eye and said _"Hey" _with a voice that was even deeper than Sam's. And it was when they walked past that the scent of werewolf hit my nose thrills.

During the lesson Aliana and Logan didn't talk with each other instead they talked sign language with each other. It looked really fun and I wondering what they were talking about because during their silent conversation Aliana just looked more and more pissed off, I was just going to start concentrate on my book again when a _"smack!"_ interrupted me, and Logan hold his hand towards his cheek and Aliana stood up and said to Mrs. Smythe that she needed to go to the toilet. Then she leaved the classroom.

"_You okay?" _Asked Hilary Palmer, she sat in front of him and had probably seen the whole conversation and then the punch. _"Yeah but she has a good right hook"_ he said with a rumbling laugh and then turned to me and Brady.

"_Mr. Littlesea and Mr. Fuller what's you guys first name?"_ He asked us, Brady answered before me and then I introduced myself. _"Hmm Littlesea..." _He went silent for a time and then he looked up again and said; _"That probably makes us relatives then"_. _"Okay we are_ _most likely relatives all of us"_ he said with a little wink.

When the school bell rang he took both his and Aliana's stuff and then walked out of the classroom with the same concentrated face that he had on the parking lot this morning. I don't saw them or they motorcycle anymore that day.

**Thank you for reading, this was my first story in English so what do you think? /Argiessa **


	2. Newcomers!

**I know there are people out there who have read the first chapter and I hope that they also want to read this chapter and here it comes. (I've seen that there are some grammatical faults in the summary of this story so I'll try to change it)**

* * *

><p>Aliana POV<p>

Shit, shit, shit why in hell did i let Logan drag me all the way here? And not only that he wants us to be friends with the werewolves here and he claims that they actually are the pack we "belong" to. I'm not too sure of that, I mean we recently lost our alpha and he left us with his now totally heartbroken wife that is going in to labor any time now and their three year old deaf daughter Haylee, but it does not matter because my mutt to brother goes and fucking imprint on that poor little girl.

Those fucking leeches! The only way I would pair up with their pack is if they will help us tear those leeches in to pieces. A coven of vampires has been following us the since last year and it is because of them that I and my brother phased in to giant wolves. And now two weeks ago they attacked us and we were not prepared, so we lost our alpha William and his brother Ryan in the battle. Right now is Logan alpha but since we moved here to change the environment for Laura, Haylee and the coming baby so will the rest of our pack don't have him as the alpha. It'll probably be Todd instead… And then I would rather change pack.

After that my brother claimed that we should try to be friends with them I actually lost my temper and punched him on his cheek not so hard not so hard so I would break it but just so that I would get rid of some aggression so I wouldn't start shifting right on the spot.

When I had told the teacher that I was going to the toilet I went straight back to my motorcycle and it was then Laura called me.

"_MY WATER HAVE BROKED YOU GUYS NEED TO COME HOME PLEASE HURRY UP"_ she shrieked in the other end of the phone thanks to god that Haylee is deaf so she didn't need to hear that I though before I turned around and sprinted in almost full speed back in to the school.

"_Remember to breath and i'll just get Logan, we come as soon as we can" _i said to her and when I had reached the door the school bell rang, I slowed down a bit but continued sprinting towards the classroom we had been in. I started getting weird looks from the students that now was streaming out of their classrooms. Then I found Logan and just took his hand and said _"LAURA!" _then we sprinted together to our new motorcycle and then just before we turned out of the parking lot at full speed I saw the two werewolves standing in the forest behind the school, humans almost certainly don't see them.

When Logan who drove this time turned in on our gravel driveway next to our little red house I could hear Laura's deep breaths and panting. You could hear that she was in deep pain but the first Logan did when we ran through the door was of course to look for Haylee and make sure she was okay.

"_How long is it between the contractions?" _I asked as I walked to Laura where she sat on the sofa in just her bathrobe.

"_I don't really know" _she pantedand then a new contraction hit her, I took her hand in mine and when the contraction was over I asked if I would carry her out to the car. Just then Logan turned up with little Haylee in his arms, she looked so smart with her big brown eyes and dimples in her chubby cheeks. Her shoulder length curly light brown hair and cute yellow dress made her even cuter if it's even possible.

"_Take the nursery bag, quick!"_ I snapped at Logan where he stood like fool and then lifted Laura up bridal style I hope to god that the neighbors don't see this because it most look funny when a girl that's as small as me lifts a much firmer women who is also pregnant!

I was careful not to hurt her on the out and I almost run all the way from the door to the car then a new contraction hit her. Logan quickly settled Haylee in her high chair then we set off with me behind the wheel.

Four and a half hour later at 03:11 PM was William Ryan Anthony Grey born and fifteen minutes after him his sister Amanda Olivia Melanie Grey. I was there throughout the whole labor and hold Laura's hand, when the twins were born I actually cried when I thought about that Will never is going to see his children or even worse they are never going to see him neither.

Logan went to tell the pack back home in Texas the great news. But an hour went by, and Logan was not back so I started to get worried. I left the sleeping mom and her three sleeping children in the hospital room to go and find Logan. I know it's stupid to leave them alone especially when we never know when the vampires are coming back if they are coming back. She forced us to go to school even though neither of us wanted to go because Will's last wish was that we were going to take care of Laura and his children but she is our legal guardian until we become of age, so we have nothing to say when she wanted us to graduate high school and don't worry about her all the time. Thanks to god that we only have one term left to go.

I took up the trail of Logan in the hall and followed it out to the woods behind the hospital. I could spot were he had took of his clothes and then leaved them under a bush.

I took of my clothes and threw them next to Logans clothes, then I let the familiar heat run through my veins and I could feel my bones crack in to place then I stood there in wolf form watching down at my almost orange paws.

All I could hear was Logan's tries to understand what the pack back home meant with "we can't have you as alpha when you're in La Push it's too far away so we reject you and your sister", it was Todd's deep voice which now also echoed in my head while my paws steered me automatically towards Logan, where he now lay down on the ground and almost looked to have been run over by a truck.

Just as it hit me that we didn't have a pack anymore two "happy" minds popped up in my and Logan's shared minds.

"_It was not my fault that you forgot to set the fucking alarm"_ what sounded like a young boy snapped.

"_Shut up you little asshole and no words to Sam" _a deeper and more adult sounding voice filled our minds. Good now I'm probably tripped in this freaking La Push pack also hope to god that their alpha not is as bad as Todd would have been.

"_Newcomers"_ I could hear the two boys think in sync then two echoing howling cut through the otherwise relatively quiet forest, fully rehearsed.

Then more minds started to fill my head and I could hardly tell which thoughts were mine and not.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading this story, but do you want more? Submit a review, only one review and I write another chapter. Argiessa**


	3. Meet the pack!

**No one have reviewed but I know that there have been some readers and I have actually written a new chapter anyway because I got a write-fever and just wanted to write something and this is what it ended up in.**

* * *

><p>Aliana P.O.V<p>

"_How many of them do you think there are?"_ I wondered in my head but let it sound so my brother would understand it was him I asked. His thoughts on the other hand had drifted away towards Haylee, even in situations like this he couldn't stop thinking about her, really annoying actually.

"_He's not the only one little girl"_ I heard in my head and a boy showed me pictures of a gorgeous little girl that splatted water on him on the beach.

"_Oh just great how many of you have imprinted like I think you guys call it?" _I asked but no one really answered me it just popped up various pictures of different girls not a single boy.

"Are there no girls in your pack?" I was really interested in that fact because we were only two girls in our old pack but I and Sara didn't really agreed on anything at all. And since she got pregnant she haven't phased in like one year or so.

"She could get pregnant?" A voice that belonged to a girl that sounded kind of bitter said and directed it to me.

"_Yeah why should she not be able to?" _ She humped and then some images of missed periods flashed through my mind and with that some disgusted guys complained and wished that we could have this conversation later.

"_Yes she had unprotected sex and got pregnant like any other women would have. You know just because we don't get our period we still can get pregnant" _I directed to her and then she became kind of happier.

Then about fifteen werewolves in different shapes and colors turned up in the clearing were I and Logan was, he had now stood up and towered over me with his full height.

In front was the biggest of them a black wolf that talked to us with an authority of an alpha.

"_I'm Sam Uley your new alpha you are going to run patrols like everyone else in this pack and I want to invite you to my house on a BBQ on Saturday it's a pack meeting. Because this isn't all the wolves in this pack and I want you to meet them all. But first of all we want to know all about you guys" _

Logan started to introduce us to them and I took over when he came to the reason we had come back to La Push in the first place he couldn't go on because he and William have been best mates the last four years and the pain he felt when he thought of him was almost unbearable.

I even showed them the priceless look on Will's face when he realized that Logan had imprinted on his first born daughter. Will broke Logan's jaw then he didn't talked with Logan for about four days then he broke his nose before Laura talked to him and said that now his daughter has a protector that always will be there for him.

Some of the wolves in the other pack were laughing but then they felt the pain that Logan felt when he thought of the fact that Haylee is deaf and that Logan now is gone.

"_If those leeches turn up here we are going to sloppy jam of them!"_ Said one of the younger wolves all cocky and one other wolf jumped on him and they started wrestling.

"_Okay guys I think it's time we phase back so we can all see each other as humans."_ Sam's voice echoed again.

I sprinted back with Logan towards our clothes. I phased back in a hurry and so did Logan before we run back to the clearing were Sam and the other were waiting for us.

The first one I saw was one long slim girl with high cheekbones and almost the same hair cut as mine. She looked at me then smiled and then Sam spoke and presented all one by one.

"That's Leah Clearwater" The girl with the same hair cut as mine smiled at us and nodded in a hello.

"_Daniel and Jonas Fields"_ He pointed at two boys that looked almost all the same, long and broad and they did some kind of eye thing at each other then one of them hit the other one in the back.

"_Carl, Henric, Oliver and Melody Wolfe"_ The three brothers were kind looking, not the same" bad boy" look as the other people in the clearing, and the girl Melody run to me and Logan and gave us both a hug then said; _"I'm glad that I'm not the newest anymore"_

That made me laugh and I made a mental note to myself to remember to ask them later for how long they all have been werewolves/shape-shifters.

"Peter and Seth Clearwater" I could see that they weren't siblings because Peter had much paler skin and lighter hair. Seth on the other hand must be Leah's brother because I could see some facial similarities.

"_Collin and Cory Littlesea" _The two boys were brothers that you could tell from miles away even though you could see the age difference they both have the same nose and big brown eyes and their body language was the same.

"_Quil Ateara and Paul Lahote" _Quil was shorter than Paul but broader and more well-muscled. Paul was taller and but smaller.

"_And last but not least Brady Fuller" _Brady was tall and really broad-shouldered and he had let his black hair grow to his shoulders and he had small eyes that made his face look disproportionality.

We talked about a bit of everything and we got to know that there even was some more of them back in La Push then Sam said they had to go back home and I and Logan turned to go back to the hospital. I may be able to start like the actually.

We had promised them to come to Sam and his wife Emily's house around 11 AM on saturday for lunch. And if Laura and the twins were all okay we would take them with us too. Haylee would follow us even if Laura wouldn't that I was really sure of.

When we came back to the hospital Laura sat and nursed William while Melanie was beside sleeping. Haylee was awake and sat and painted one of her coloring books. The only thing that you could hear was Laura's humming and the sound of Haylee's pencil scratching against the paper.

And I took out our camera from Laura's nursery bag and started to immortalize this quiet and wonderful moment of our lives.

We spent the days before Saturday on the hospital with Laura and the twins.

I woke up on Saturday morning in sitting position leaning on Laura's bed. She was still asleep and that was good because the twins haven't let her sleep almost anything at all. Logan sat in the corner staring at a sleeping and snoring Haylee.

"_Mama Wolf is awake I see"_ I said low enough so even if Laura had been awake she wouldn't have catch it. Logan's head snapped up and I saw the irritation in his eyes but Haylee was so precious for him that he couldn't do anything.

Haylee is a really smart kid and she talked sign language fluent when she was one and half years old. It's really a pity that she can't hear anything at all; it was devastating when the doctors told William and Laura that she was deaf. I can remember the pain Will felt but it was nothing compared to the pain Logan felt.

But we tried to not make a big deal of it and we went on a few classes in sign language and taught us all to "speak" it fluent. It actually have been to great pleasure other than that we can communicate with Haylee, like in class yesterday when I and Logan were arguing whether we should join the pack or not, no one knew what we were talking about and we could hold a really hot debate without any shouting at all.

* * *

><p>When we got back to La Push, we went home first so Laura could take a shower and then she got to feed the twins and then we got away to the Uley's house.<p>

We had gotten the directions yesterday from Sam and the house was a bit secluded just like ours but it was a bit smaller and in the other end of the village.

When we drove up the driveway and had climbed out the car I could hear some chatting in the backyard and I could see and smell some barbeque smoke. So I took a sleeping William in my arms and with Logan, Laura and the two other children in tow I walked around the house to see who were in the backyard.

The first I saw was some of the boys from yesterday wrestling in their human forms and in the front of the barbeque stood Sam and ate on a hotdog while flipping some more hotdogs and some slices of meat. I walked up to Sam and said hello and then he introduced us to his wife Emily, the first I saw when I met Emily was her heavily pregnant belly and then I saw the scars that were damaging the right side of her face. Sam actually told us about them yesterday and I could remember the pain he felt when he thought about all the pain he had caused Emily.

Then Logan had to let a kicking Haylee down because she had spotted the little girl playing with Quil on the lawn. So Logan sprinted after her as she sprinted away towards Quil and the girl.

I could feel William wake up and he probably wanted some more food so I just shifted baby with Laura who followed Emily in to the house to find somewhere more private to feed him.

Then Sam ordered Henric and Oliver to take over the barbeque so he could introduce me to the imprinteés and some of the wolves I didn't met yesterday. I got to meet Paul and his fiancée Rachel; she was curvy and had beautiful long wavy black hair. And Jared Cameron and his wife Kim who was small and pretty in a untraditional kind of way and their one year old son Jason who was one of the cutest baby boys I ever seen he had short curly black hair and big brown eyes and chubby cheeks with dimples in. (I know I love all small children and I almost can't wait for my own imprint to come along so I can have my own little child.)Quil and his imprinteé Claire who also was Emily's niece she had to be around four-five years old. Brian and Austin Fischer some long and well-muscled boys with pimples, they were wrestling with Collin, Cory, Brady, Daniel, Jonas and Carl that I met yesterday.

Then I saw that in one corner of the backyard it sat three girls together with Melody and Leah, one of them must have been of my age but the two others looked about fourteen to sixteen years old and one of them were holding a little baby that looked to be a couple of weeks old and when I took a closer look I saw that she actually nursed the little baby.

When I turned to ask Sam who they were I discovered that he had returned to the barbeque and I was just going to go in to the house to find Laura when Melody mentioned to me to come to them.

Melody steered out a chair and told me to sit down with them. Then she introduced me to the girls and then introduced them to me. The three girls was Ayla Clearwater, Peter's big sister, Leah and Seth's cousin and Henric's imprint, she had all the classical Quileute structures and her long black hair was in a braid that reached to the middle of her back. Anna Cameron, Jared's little sister and Peter's imprint she was small and petite and you almost couldn't see that Jared was her brother the only similarities were the same gold brown eyes and the same skin tone and she had the same long black hair that all the Quileute girls seemed to have. Heather Wood who was Brian Fischer's imprint and was the one with the baby, her skin tone was one tone lighter than mine which means she's not all Quileute, and her hair just as mine was dark brown but her eyes unlike mine were brown. And she looked really tired but also really young.

We sat and talked for about fifteen minutes before Melanie woke up so I stood up and walked into the house to find Laura so she could feed Melanie. But when I come in the first I saw was the most good-looking boy I ever seen and then our eyes clicked together and I couldn't see anything else than this Greek god in front of me, he was what hold me down to this earth and the only thing I will ever live for.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger… I know that Aliana have been a bit out of character in this chapter but she was just happier because Embry was nearby even though she didn't knew that. Do you want more? Review. -Argiessa<strong>


End file.
